


Alone in the Desert

by AngstyDathomirians



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Gen, Old Ben Kenobi, Poetry, Poor Maul, Poor Obi-Wan, Sonnet, Speculation, Twin Suns speculation, based on season 3 mid-season trailer, just a little drabble, syllables are hard, this sonnet took me forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyDathomirians/pseuds/AngstyDathomirians
Summary: Old Ben is alone in the desert...except for his ghosts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little sonnet I wrote for an English project at school. Please enjoy and review!
> 
> (Also I know the trailer has the scene at night, I just wanted it to be at sunrise. Poetic license)

Sunrise reflects bright gold beneath clear skies,

while flowing smooth sand ripples under foot.

The old man blinks against the glare and sighs,

his rough, bronze-red skin blackened now by soot.

 

The night had been long, watching his ghosts dance.

The embers of his fire, carried by breeze,

Now dusted him. He lay in desert's trance.

Loneliness held no escape from mem'ries.

 

Dawn light had come at last, and the ghosts diffused.

Except one; the oldest, death in his stead.

The phantom was tired, worn and abused.

"I'm seeking hope," the adversary said.

 

As he looks into his desperate foe's face,

the hermit replied, "You're in the wrong place." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Please? :3


End file.
